In a conventional pattern stitching sewing machine employing pattern cams rotated at a reduced speed by the drive shaft of the sewing machine, the initial stitch of a pattern is produced at random in dependence upon the angular position of a pattern cam at which the cam is stopped when the sewing machine is at standstill, and it is almost impossible to expect that the selected pattern is produced from the initial starting point of the pattern cam. This is inconvenient in case the same patterns or different patterns are produced in sequence. In case of stitching such a combination of patterns, it is desirable that the sewing machine is started from the initial stitch coordinate of the pattern determined by the pattern cam and automatically stops at the last stitch coordinate of the pattern determined by the pattern cam for the purpose of stitching the next pattern from the initial stitch coordinate thereof. With the conventional pattern stitching sewing machine, it is very difficult and almost impossible to do such a pattern stitching operation, except by manipulation of the machine operator stopping and starting the sewing machine at a desired stitch coordinates of the pattern.
The invention has been provided to eliminate such defects and disadvantages of the prior art, and it is a primary object of the invention to provide a sewing machine cyclically stitching patterns in sequence in accordance to pattern cams from a predetermined initial stitch coordinate to a predetermined last stitch coordinate of each pattern.
It is another object of the invention to automatically stop the sewing machine with the needle detained at a predetermined position after one complete stitching cycle of a pattern cam.
The other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment in reference to the attached drawings.